Raven: Circus Quirkus
Raven: Circus Quirkus is a 2011 action superhero concert movie. Kenat and her friends star in a circus show in Houston, but an evil clown is about to turn things upside-down. It was released on September 29. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Ciara Riley Wilson - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Michael Delvecchio - Himself * Connor Konz - Himself * Kacy Catanzaro - Herself * Sam Sann - Himself * Rachael Miller - Rebecca The British Engine Obstacles # Quintuple Steps # Tilting Slider (51 villain fails) # Spinning Log (17 villain fails) # Wind Chimes (36 villain fails) # Double Tilt Ladder (26 villain fails) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall # Salmon Ladder # Angry Birds # Crazy Cliffhanger # Invisible Ladder * Power Tower Chapters * Chapter 1: Prologue * Chapter 2: Roll Up! * Chapter 3: The Animals Come In * Chapter 4: The Strong-Arm * Chapter 5: The Magic Act * Chapter 6: The Flying Grayson * Chapter 7: Dance Of Girls * Chapter 8: Fera The Raven * Chapter 9: Ramso The Enchantress * Chapter 10: The Conversation * Chapter 11: Balls Away! * Chapter 12: Kenat vs. The Puppet Master * Chapter 13: The Power Tower * Chapter 14: Kacy's Tightrope * Chapter 15: Elegant And Graceful * Chapter 16: Lighting Up * Chapter 17: Push It To The Limit * Chapter 18: Horsing Around * Chapter 19: What I've Been Looking For * Chapter 20: Unleashing The Magic * Chapter 21: Come Back To Me * Chapter 22: Feel The Might! * Chapter 23: Taking Flight * Chapter 24: The Grand Finale * Chapter 25: The Last Hope * Chapter 26: Safety Duel * Chapter 27: Hitting The Road Soundtrack # Pretending Day (2:21) # Animals (2:30) # Pink Elephants On Parade (4:33) # Magic Club Music (1:38) # I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (3:00) # The Island Song (3:05) # Hey There, Wally! (1:46) # One Call Away (3:14) # Push It To The Limit (3:18) # What I've Been Looking For (2:04) # Come Back To Me (2:47) # Fly Through The Sky (2:10) # Afro Circus (2:41) # I Need To Know (3:38) # Circus (3:12) * Duration: 41:47 minutes Main Menu Dialogue * Lamil: “Raven: Circus Quirkus”? What kind of title is that? What about “Circus Quirkus: Day of the Lantern Corps”? * Rohak: Oh, boy. * Lamil: Oh. “Circus Quirkus: The Lantern’s Revenge”. * Branic: This is going to be a drama. * Lamil: What about “Circus Quirkus: Too Fast, Too Yellow”? * Kenat: Lamil. * Rohak: Just eat your goobers and shut your gum, OK? * Lamil: How about “Circus Quirkus: A Lantern Will Rise”. * Branic: Oh, give us a break. * Lamil: Or something like, “Circus Quirkus: The Fellowship of the Lantern”? * Kenat: Please. * Ilan: I want this close to gloom. * Lamil: Oh. “Circus Quirkus: The Yellow King”? How’s that? * Kerud: How original. * Fera: Just be quiet. covers his ears. * Lamil: “Circus Quirkus: A Yellow Lantern’s Desire”. * Ilan: This is torturous. * Lamil: “Circus Quirkus: The Real Jackass Movie”. * Others: What? * Haro: No, no, no. * Lamil: How about this: “Circus Quirkus: Sinestro Reloaded.” * Others: NO!!! * Lamil: Come on. Work with me! * Rohak: How about this: “Raven: Circus Quirkus: Dude, Where’s My Lantern?” Oh, there he is. Cut from the movie, because he talks too much! * Lamil: What kind of title is that? Results (Qualifying) Power Tower Result Results (Finals) Power Tower Result Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2011 Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Drama Movies Category:Concerts